Prue Halliwell (Earth-10)
Prue Halliwell is the oldest daughter born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. History Prudence Diana Halliwell was born to the Warren Witch, Patty Halliwell and the Human, Victor Bennett on October 15, 1972 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. The first of there three daughters together. Her two younger sisters are Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Through her mother she has a younger half sister, Paige Matthews. She is a member of the Warren line of Witches from her mother. A bloodline of the direct descendant of the first witch. She is apart of the Warren Family, the Bowen Family, the Baxter Family, the Johnson Family, the Halliwell family, the Argent Family, and the Bennett Family. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died and her father left. In fact, Piper and Phoebe once agreed that Prue had actually sacrificed her own childhood to help raise them, which made her become responsible and determined, but also caused her to develop a sense of caution as well as a dislike of surprises that made her slow to trust people. Hence, though she admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, their relationship was often a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe Magical Characteristics |-|Powers= Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew potions. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Prue's primary Wiccan active power. She channels it by squinting her eyes. Inactive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones. |-|Abilities= |-|Equipment= *'Grimoire:' Prue and her sisters inherited there families grimoire. A book filled with all there ancestors knowledge on magic, spells, and creatures. It has grown with there family as time goes on. *'Spirit Board:' The Halliwell family has passed down a spirit board (also known as an ouija board) for generations. Family Tree Romantic Life *'Andy Trudeau' had been involved with Prue and her family since childhood. They even dated in high school, but the relationship ended when he moved to Portland. They were reunited years later, around the same time Prue became a Charmed One. Professional Life *'Baker High School:' Prue is a senior in high school graduating in the spring od 1990. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad as well as the student body president. A straight A student with honors. Health and Vitals *Broke her ankle 1979 Name Meaning Prue's first name comes from her maternal ancester, ''Prudence ''Warren. Patty got the name after looking at there family tree kept in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Her middle name Diana is in honor of family friend and her godmother, ''Diana ''Prince. She was always there for Patty elspecially during her pregnancy. *'Prudence:' mid-14c. (c. 1200 as a surname), mid-14c., "intelligence; discretion, foresight; wisdom to see what is suitable or profitable;" also one of the four cardinal virtues, "wisdom to see what is virtuous;" from Old French prudence (13c.) and directly from Latin prudentia "a foreseeing, foresight, sagacity, practical judgment," contraction of providentia "foresight" *'Diana:' c. 1200, ancient Italian goddess of the moon, patroness of virginity and hunting, later identified with Greek Artemis, and through her with eastern goddesses such as Diana of Ephesus. From Late Latin Diana, on Old Latin Jana. The name is explained as *Diwjana, from *diw-yo-, from PIE root *dyeu- "to shine," in derivatives "sky, heaven, god," in reference to the shining moon, or from dius "godly." *'Halliwell:' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Prue has a fondness for Twizzlers. *he uses the Must de Cartier perfume. *She can't stand when people talk at the previews. *She argues to win. *Both Prue and Phoebe's names came from their ancestors. *Prue picks her cuticles when she's nervous. *Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that does not have brown eyes, having green eyes instead. *Phoebe taught Prue how to French kiss. *Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. *Piper and Prue went to Duran Duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. *Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. Appearances Category:Characters